Neurodegenerative disorders (NDs) are a group of related human maladies that share a common pathophysiological feature, the progressive degeneration of selective neuronal populations over the course of time. These neurodegenerative diseases include but are not limited to Alzheimer's Disease and related dementias, Parkinson's Disease, Huntington's Disease, Lewy Body Disease and related movement disorders, and Friedrich's Ataxia and related Spinocerebellar Ataxia's. Each of these disorders has unique clinical aspects including age of onset, time course of progression, neurological signs and symptoms, neuropsychiatric symptoms, and sensitivity to known therapeutic agents. In addition, the pathophysiological basis of each of these disorders is caused by genetic mechanisms unique to each disease.
Despite significant progress in elucidating the genetic causes underlying these disparate disorders, relatively little is known about the biochemical mechanisms that cause the selective neuronal degeneration common to all of them. In addition, for the most common of these disorders, including Parkinson's Disease and Alzheimer's Disease, the genetic factors that cause the rare familial forms of these diseases have been discovered, but the pathophysiological basis of the vast majority of sporadic cases is still unknown. Because of this, no specific therapeutic agents currently exist that can directly modify disease progression. Instead, clinicians utilize a variety of existing agents to provide symptomatic relief of the motor, cognitive, and neuropsychiatric manifestations that characterize these disorders. None of these existing agents were designed and developed to specifically treat patients with NDs.
Of the various neurological symptoms that characterize the NDs, abnormalities of motor function, including bradykinesias, dyskinesias and chorea, and the emergence of neuropsychiatric symptoms, including psychosis, and affective symptoms such as anxiety and depression, are common and severely impact upon the patient's functional status and quality of life. Unfortunately, most existing therapeutic agents, including antipsychotics and antidepressants, often demonstrate efficacy, yet are very poorly tolerated in these patients. In addition, the available therapeutic agents for Parkinson's Disease, including L-dopa and dopamine agonists, while generally effective, cause the emergence of severe treatment-limiting side effects that are currently intractable to pharmacotherapy.
Multiple factors, both disease and drug related, are primarily responsible for the limited tolerability of these agents. First, patients with neurodegenerative disease are particularly sensitive to most therapeutic agents that are designed to cross the blood-brain barrier and interact with neuronal targets that confer efficacy against adverse motoric or neuropsychiatric symptoms. For instance, atypical antipsychotics are generally well tolerated by healthy volunteers, or in patients with primary psychiatric disorders like schizophrenia; brain states that are not characterized by neuronal degeneration. In contrast, when these agents are administered to patients with Parkinson's or Huntington's Disease, they display severe, treatment-limiting adverse effects on motor function, cause severe sedation, and can worsen cognitive functioning. The direct effects of the neuronal loss characteristic of NDs, and the adaptive changes that occur secondarily to this are bath posited to create a neurochemical and/or neurophysiological state in ND patients that confer this extra sensitivity.
Second, the known mechanisms of action of these drugs, including antagonism of dopamine receptors, is not tolerated in some patient populations secondary to specific alterations in distinct neuronal systems. For instance, Parkinson's patients have a relatively selective degeneration of the ascending dopaminergic neuronal systems, and as a consequence of this they are deficient in central dopamine neurotransmission. It is therefore not surprising that drugs that further attenuate dopaminergic neurotransmission, by blocking dopamine receptors, are not well tolerated.
Lastly, nearly all presently known therapeutic agents lack specificity in their mechanisms of action. Antipsychotic and antidepressant drugs possess a multitude of pharmacologically relevant interactions with critical neuronal proteins including a host of cell surface receptors, ion channels, and re-uptake transporters. This lack of drug target specificity is known to confer a variety of adverse effects in non-ND patient populations, which are qualitatively and quantitatively worse in ND patients.
These observations highlight the need to develop novel therapeutic agents that are specifically designed to not only demonstrate efficacy against these particular disabling symptoms but to also possess tolerability in these specific patient populations. This can be achieved by improving the selectivity of the drug target interactions of new therapeutic agents. Specifically, the development of agents with novel mechanisms of action that avoid the known pitfalls associated with existing agents is desired. In addition, improved selectivity can avoid the known adverse effects associated with interactions with non-efficacy conferring drug targets.